Lily
by Cooper101
Summary: Sherlock's aunt and uncle are murdered and he has look after his little cousin. How much is this girl like Sherlock? With emotions affecting his brain, will he ever get the case solved and murderer behind bars? NAME CHANGED! WAS CALLED SHERLOCK'S GIRL!
1. Murder

**This is my first Sherlock story, so be nice to me and give it a chance.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>The little girl with short blond hair walked slowly down the corridor in her house. The rain lashed hard and fast at the windows, thunder roaring like a wild animal and lightening cracked like a whip in the air, scaring the little girl. Grabbing the side of her white night gown, she stopped walking. Her breathing was fast as the wind whispered the secrets of the dead outside and tried to get into the house. Calming herself she remembering what her parents said.<p>

"There's no such thing as monsters in the dark," she whispered to herself and she started to repeat it in her head.

The little blond girl was six years of age, with better grades than anyone else in her year group. She had a pale face, her blue eyes like diamonds. She reached the end of the corridor in her house, turned the corner, and stood outside the big double doors that lead into her parent's bedroom. The little girl's heartbeat quickened, as she knew something was wrong as soon as she saw the door. It was a few centimetres open, and her parents never had the door open, even a little.

As the rain and wind lashed at the windows to the rhythm of the thunderclaps that had started to roar every ten seconds and the lightening whipping like mad, the little blonde girl opened her parent's bedroom door.

This is the story of a case where things turned personal for Sherlock Holmes.

* * *

><p>Sherlock Holmes had got the call about two dead parents and a little girl still alive at around eleven thirty at night. It wasn't an interesting case, a five, maybe six (and he doesn't leave the house for a six or less). Both parents dead in the bed, child still alive, no signs of how the killer had got in apart from the bedroom door open a few centimetres and the child claiming that it was always closed. However, Sherlock knew the people that lived at that address and that moved it up straight to a ten and beyond!<p>

Sherlock jumped out of the taxi outside the house. He closed the door remembering that John was seeing Harry and spending two days away to do something he called 'family time'. The army doctor would be back tomorrow afternoon.

The young consultant detective walked up to the big white fancy, posh house. The police officer outside the house let Sherlock right in, knowing who he was. Was it just Sherlock or did the police force have very few people working for them? They always seemed to have the same police officers at the crime scenes he goes to.

Walking straight into the hall, he saw nothing unusual. There was a smooth wooden floor that leads, if you followed, into a large kitchen. Before the kitchen, about two meters before, there was door on your left that led into a large living room. Right in front of Sherlock were the stairs that led to the second floor. Just in front of the stairs on his right was an open door that led into a large dining room. Sherlock walked up the stairs. He then had the choice of going up more stairs to the final third floor, left into a child's bedroom or right into some sort of playroom. Sherlock walked up the stairs, still seeing nothing unusual. When he reached the top of the stairs, to his left was the bedroom where the parents were dead and to his right was the father's study...

... Where the little blonde girl was.

"Sherlock," DI Lestrade said and Sherlock's attention was all his. Walking into the study, Sherlock scanned the shelves of the books that were upon them. There was a chair with the little girl sitting on it, back to him. When the little girl heard that name, she turned, her short hair flying outwards. Sherlock walked into the room, one slowly foot step at a time, his feet making a sound on the wooden floor.

"DI," replied Sherlock, nodding. "Hello Lily Kittson," he said, finally looking at the girl. Lestrade sighed, turning away.

"How'd you guess that this time Sherlock?" the DI snapped, more than frustrated. However, before he could say another word, the girl hand jumped off her chair and run at Sherlock who had fallen to his knees and hugged her.

"Oh, Lily... Lily, Lily, Lily," Sherlock said, hugging her tightly as she wept in his arms. Lestrade's mouth was wide open in pure shock and he shared a very confused look with Anderson who had just walked into the room. "Oh, right, I know who she is because she is my cousin," Sherlock said after a while of silence.

The silence continued...

"God bless that child," Anderson moaned, turning away back to the crime scene.

"Forget that, you've got a job to do," Lestrade said, pointing at Sherlock. "Now damn do it," and with those words, Sherlock got to work.

* * *

><p>Sherlock slowly opened the door to 221B Backer Street, with his cousin on his back and a little pink suitcase with flowers on it, in hand. Closing the door quietly behind him, he held one of her arms with his free hand as he quickly ran up the stairs.<p>

"Sherlock! Is that you dear?" Mrs Hudson's voice came from downs stairs. Sherlock could hear Lily's breath, calm and lazy, indicating that she was sleeping.

Mrs Hudson couldn't know.

Not until morning anyhow.

There'd be too many questions.

Sherlock acted quickly and jumped into his room. He lay Lily on the bed carefully and put the covers over her. He then slid the case under his bed, ran into the living room, and picked up a book.

"Yes Mrs Hudson, It is I!" Sherlock declared. The old landlady came into the room and smiled.

"Oh good," she said, clearly relieved. "Thought it was someone trying to get in for a second then. Would you like a cup of tea love?" she asked kindly, trying hard not to show how tired she was, but Sherlock could see that she was. He saw everything.

"No thank you Mrs Hudson, I was about to retire myself anyhow," he said and Mrs Hudson bid him goodnight. She then left and went downs stairs.

Sherlock sighed and threw he book on the floor. He got up and made his way to his bedroom. Looking down at his cousin, he realised how much she looked like an angel, so peaceful. Unable to think he sat down on the bed. He remembered back at the crime scene that his mind had gone blank. They were his aunt and uncle. For a strange reason, Sherlock's brain didn't work; it could pick up the clues, but couldn't piece them together. He knew it was because they were family, but that shouldn't put him off his work. He was getting emotional about it all... It was unprofessional.

Suddenly tired, Sherlock got in the bed with Lily and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Sleepily, in the morning, Sherlock poured himself a cup of coffee. He yawned, for once in his life feeling this tired in the morning. Maybe he had woken up too early. However, looking at the clock to see that it said nine forty-five in the morning, he knew that it wasn't due to the time he'd woken up at.<p>

"Oh Sherlock! The elves have left something in your bed!" Mrs Hudson cried from his room. Sherlock moaned and walked to his room. He poked his head round the doorframe and saw Lily still sleeping.

"No Mrs Hudson, that's Lily, my cousin. She'll be staying with me for a while," with that he walked off. A few seconds later, he poked his head round the doorframe again. "And elves don't exist you silly old woman," he said and a few seconds later you could hear the TV on.

"How long's a while Sherlock?" Mrs Hudson said, walking out the room worried for the child.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think?<strong>

**Any suggestions are welcome as to what you'd like to see in this fic.**

**Review please!**


	2. Mind isn't working

**Sorry for the long wait! I got writers bloke.**

**Also, who'd be interested in reading a Sherlock fic that's short of baised on Alice in Wonderland? Sherlock the Mad Hatter, Moriarty the Red Queen and so on...**

* * *

><p>Sherlock popped another marshmallow into his mouth as he ran up the stairs into the flat. Lily was sitting in a chair watching TV, some kiddies show. She didn't even look up at her favourite cousin, she just carried on looking at the TV.<p>

"And that's our future... I can see why politicians worry about children now," he then dashed into the kitchen and started looking for something. Mrs Hudson came up the stairs.

"Sherlock! John is back," she said and Lily looked away from the TV screen to lock eyes with the army doctor.

John stared at the small child that sat cross-legged on the armchair. He opened his mouth, but no words came and it was a while before he could say anything.

"Sherlock, why do we have a child in our sitting room?" John asked, walking into the sitting room and looking through into the kitchen where Sherlock had just come from.

"You're back early, not meant to be back until this afternoon," Sherlock said, placing a bowl of marshmallows with chocolate sauce on top on the floor in front of the chair. Lily hopped off the chair and sat on the floor. She started to eat with her fingers.

"Yes I am back early, felt like killing my sister, why is there a child in our sitting room?" John asked again.

"Well, -"

"Did you kidnap her?"John asked, looking from Lily to Sherlock.

"No!" Sherlock roared, outraged that John would think of something like that... Even though it wouldn't surprise anyone if he actually had.

"I'm Lily," Lily said and both men looked at her. "I'm Lily Kittson, I'm Sherlock's cousin and my parents are dead," she explained and then went back to eating her marshmallows, only to find she'd finished her bowl rather quickly. "Cousin Sherlock, can I have some more marshmallows, please?" she asked emotionlessly, blinking her eyes twice at him.

"Yes Lily, you may," Sherlock swept up the bowl and disappeared into the kitchen. Open mouthed, John looked from Lily to the space Sherlock had just been in. He then dashed off into the kitchen after Sherlock.

"Parents? Dead?" he whispered to Sherlock who was dropping two handfuls of marshmallows into the empty bowl.

"Yes, my aunt and uncle," he said, picking up a bottle of chocolate sauce and pouring some over the marshmallows. He then frowned and poured more chocolate over the marshmallows, smiling now that he had finished nearly the whole bottle.

"Oh my Sherlock… how are you holding up?" John asked, knowing that Sherlock probably won't be at all affected by it.

Sherlock sighed.

"I'm actually unsure John," Sherlock said and John's face was plastered with shock. "Last night I tried to look around the house for clues, but my mind didn't work… I couldn't figure anything out," Sherlock sighed again, clearly worried. He walked back into the sitting and placed the huge bowl of marshmallows and chocolate source back in front of his cousin.

"Cousin Sherlock, are you gonna find out who killed mummy and daddy?" Lily asked calmly, looking up at Sherlock with big, wet eyes. John opened his mouth, but no words came out. He didn't know what to make of that question.

"Yes I am, and that's where we are going now John. Come on!" the young detective said, making his way down the stairs before John could say another word. Confused, John Watson could only run after his flat mate.

* * *

><p>John jogged up the stairs after Sherlock, who was more than eager to try to solve this case. Breathless, John raised one hand as a sort of 'hello' to Lestrade. The DI smiled slightly and then turned to Sherlock.<p>

"Are you sure you're up to this. You weren't fine last night-"

"I'll be fine," Sherlock cut in and opened the doors. His breath caught in his throat as he glanced around the room.

The double bed was left untouched, but the bodies removed. The curtains were open slightly, the hideous colour orange standing out in the deep navy blue painted room. The furniture was classic wood and there was little to the room, very plain. Sherlock took no time in darting around the room looking for clues. He scanned the curtains, lay flat on his stomach and inspected under the bed. He looked closely at the door and then around the room at the walls. Flinging open the wardrobe, he sighed an unheard sigh.

"Everyone out," he said, not turning around. Lestrade did nothing, but shaking his head he walked out the room, closing the door behind him. John slowly walked up to beside Sherlock.

"You can't figure anything out can you," he stated, looking round the room from where he stood.

"No… I don't let emotions get to me, but they are, they are getting to me," Sherlock cursed and shut the wardrobe violently. The young consulting detective turned and looked at the room.

"Well… Just pretend that they're not your family then," John said. It was the best solution he could think of. Before John could even say anything, Sherlock was dashing around the room. The ex-soldier groaned, as he knew exactly what Sherlock was doing…

Pretending that they weren't his family.

"Sherlock –"

"The intruder came straight up the stairs and straight here. He –"

"He?" John questioned.

"The door handle has been turned too far round indicating that he is big and strong – say around six feet, broad," Sherlock explained, examining the doorknob. "He stabbed both people in the bed and then left… The intruder must know the family well if he thought to close the door behind him," Sherlock said, looking into space thoughtfully. He was then out the door in seconds with John Watson slowly tumbling after him. John looked down the stairs to see Sherlock running down them, stopping and looking at a certain part of the wall then continuing running. John watched him go, and then jogged down the stairs.

John walked down to see Sherlock just running towards the kitchen where the back door was, after looking closely at the front door. After a few moments of waiting patiently, Sherlock returned to the front door and crouched down to look at it.

"Intruder had a key, so it was someone either close to the family or a person that had been hired by someone close to the family who had been given a key," Sherlock said jumping to his feet and walking up and down.

"We can tell this because?" John asked, once again not getting it.

"No forced entry anywhere in the house," was the obvious reply.

"Oh course."

"However," Sherlock stopped walking and looked John in the eyes. "Who is close to them and gains from killing them?" he paused. "Apart from Lily, and I already know she didn't do it."

"I bloody well hope not," John muttered under his breath. However, if she had, John and most of the police force wouldn't be too shocked. He is related to Sherlock Holmes after all. Suddenly, Sherlock's phone rang; he looked at it and frowned.

"Hello?"

"_Uncle Sherlock," _Lily's voice said from the other end of the phone. "_We're out of marshmallows,"_ her innocent voice whined, making Sherlock's body shudder with emotion.

"I'll buy some more, but Lily, who do you know has a key to your house apart from mummy and daddy?" he asked sweetly and got a glare from John. The detective just shrugged his shoulders as if to say 'who better to ask'. There was a long pause before Lily spoke.

"_You, Uncle Mycroft and daddy's friend at the bank,"_ Lily said.

"Your father works at a bank?"

"_Did work at a bank," _she replied. Sherlock put his hand to the phone leaned away from it and whispered to John.

"Never knew that," he whispered and then put the phone back to his ear. "Thank you Lily, we'll be home later, promise," Sherlock said, reassuring the child she wasn't alone.

"_Love you Uncle Sherlock."_

"Yes Lily… Love… Love you too," Sherlock press the red button to end the call quickly and took a deep breath. He noticed John staring at him "What?"

"Never in a million years had I thought I'd ever hear you say 'Love you too', John snickered, putting a hand on his mouth. Sherlock glared.

"Shut up! We've got a bank to get to," Sherlock said, storming out the house grumpily.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! I need to know what you think of my Sherlock Alice in Wonderland idea :)<strong>


	3. A bank

Sherlock sat in an office. All right, that was a lie. He was sitting in the old office of his uncle's, which was now suddenly half-full with someone else's stuff. Sherlock knew that within a day, his uncle's stuff had been moved out the office and someone else's stuff was already taking it's place. This made Sherlock somewhat uneasy.

The man on the other of the desk was in his early thirties with dark hair, bright blue eyes and able to fake a perfect smile. The man – Jake Lewis – had been smiling, right up until the point where Sherlock had told him that he was related to his dead best friend and had some questions for him.

John was sitting in another chair next to Sherlock, feeling rather uncomfortable. One reason was because the chair wasn't all that nice and the second was because for the past five minutes Sherlock and Mr. Lewis had been staring at each other.

"You're quite a bit like your uncle," Mr. Lewis said, finally breaking the silence. "Staring at people must run in the family," he smirked, and John couldn't help but try and hide a laugh. He got a slow and cold glare from Sherlock.

"Do you get anything when my uncle dies?" Sherlock asked, almost choking when he said 'my uncle'. John looked away in disbelief. Was Sherlock going to break down? Of all the times he could have, he had to do it now!

"Why, you think I killed him?"

"Maybe, maybe not, now answer the question I have somewhere to be," Sherlock shot back, and he came across to John and Lewis a little bit irritated. Mr. Lewis leaned back in his chair and let out a long sigh.

"Apart from his office?" the banker asked and Sherlock shook his head. "Well then, I get _nothing_," Lewis snarled. "You have somewhere to be, I have somewhere to be, then let's stop wasting our time. I'm fed up of you people accusing me of killed my best friend," Mr. Lewis said and gave Sherlock a hard stare. After another five minute of staring, Sherlock walked out of the door of Mr. Lewis office, John tagging along behind.

"Think he did it?" John asked as they walked into an empty lift.

"I wouldn't bet that he didn't," Sherlock replied, putting his scarf round his neck. The lift doors closed and an awkward silence fell upon them. The army doctor started to tap his left foot.

"By somewhere you had to be, you meant?"

"I have to get back to Lily," Sherlock said before John could finish his sentence.

"Right, of course," John nodded, understanding that Sherlock was feeling a little _over__ protective_ over Lily and didn't want to leave her in the _more_ than _capable_and _more_ than _responsible_ hands of Mrs. Hudson.

The pair silently walked out of the lift and out of the Bank. Sherlock signalled a taxi and the pair got in together and drove to Baker Street.

* * *

><p>They arrived back at just past one in the afternoon. John had to remind Sherlock to stop for marshmallows and even though the detective didn't say it, a silent 'thank you' was said.<p>

"Any progress?" Lily asked when Sherlock placed the bag of marshmallows before her. She was writing in a blue book.

"I'll be breaking into a Bank this evening so I shall not be joining you for dinner Lily," Sherlock announced, picking up his violin.

"We're breaking into the Bank?" John butted in before anyone else could say a word.

"Yes, we are. I think Lewis killed my uncle and I'm going to prove it."

"Shame, Mrs. Hudson said she'd cook," Lily replied. John just shook his head and went to make a cup of tea. Breaking into a Bank! He'll have him jumping off a bridge next! This and Lily was even more emotionless than Sherlock! Something John never thought could be possible.

"Well then, the take-out menus are in the top draw next to the fridge," Sherlock said, and both Holmes's looked at one another and smiled. They then looked away.

Sherlock started to play a calming melody on his violin.

"What are you doing there Lily"? Sherlock asked and John was shocked that his flatmate was actually trying to make a conversation.

"Maths homework –"

"School work, boring, school's boring. Come to the Bank with us," Sherlock said, barely breathing like he usually does.

"What? Sherlock!" John screamed. "She can't come!"

"Why not?"

"Because... she's a child," the doctor replied.

"Crap excuse, she's coming," Sherlock said and he used his 'end of argument' voice. John was going to reply, but Sherlock started playing a horrifying sound on his violin and the army doctor gave in. Lily smiled.

She adored her cousin some times.

"Thank you Uncle Sherlock," Lily whispered and the detective smiled.

"That reminds me, you're cousins, but you call him Uncle?" John said, walking back into the living room.

"I prefer to call him Uncle," Lily snapped.

"It makes me sound more responsible," Sherlock whispered to his flatmate. John nodded and went to make his cup of tea.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please!<strong>


	4. The break in

**Okay, the next chapter will be the last.**

**Sorry for the wait. I'm writing this and a Merlin story and I've got writers bloke on my Merlin.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Sherlock stared up at the building from across the street. Looking down the street both ways, he saw not a soul in sight. He smiled and beckoned Lily and John from the shadows. Lily was quicker to Sherlock's side than John. She grabbed her cousin's hand tightly and stared up at the building. John admired Lily in that she had more guts than he did.<p>

John was dreading doing this.

Lily was excited to do this.

Without warning, Sherlock zoomed across the road, Lily's small legs having to work twice as hard to keep up with him. John groaned and ran after the pair. The army doctor heard Lily give a giggle in delight as Sherlock lifted her up and stood her on top of a long green bin. He then passed her up a small tool kit and then climbed onto the bin himself. John prayed that they weren't going to do what he thought they were going to do. Sadly for him, they did. Sherlock unscrewed the screws on an air vent and threw it to the side carelessly. John moaned as Sherlock lifted Lily up and pushed her through the hole in the building and climbed in after her. Kicking himself, John followed them into the dark tunnel.

For a strange reason John's breathing quickened. He'd always admitted he preferred to be out in an open space than in a cramped one. He wasn't claustrophobic or anything, he just didn't like small places much.

Suddenly, after a few minutes of silent crawling, they stopped.

"Why have we stopped?" John whispered. He wanted to get out of the air vent as soon as possible.

"Because Lily might have dropped the map through the air vent into someone's office," Sherlock replied, doing his best to look back at John.

"Great," John sighed and Lily bit her lip. There was something about John that made her want to impress him and she couldn't understand why. Maybe because he was friends with her cousin? Maybe it was because he was the only friend that her cousin had ever had (and that clearly made him special)?

"Don't worry... I can remember the way," Sherlock said and they were off crawling around the bank's air vents again.

_One hour, twenty-six minuets and forty-five seconds later..._

The vent shaft door fell from the ceiling and landed on the floor with a clatter. Sherlock fell through the hole and landed neatly on his feet like a cat. Suddenly, Lily fell from the ceiling, landing right on top of her cousin, causing him to fall flat on his chest.

"Sorry," Lily whispered and jumped off him and started to help him to his feet. The pair staggered to the side as John jumped down. He landed not as perfectly as Sherlock, but quite well. At least he didn't have a child falling on top of him.

"Now what?" John hissed as the consulting detective started picking up papers and objects in Mister Lewis's office.

"We look," Sherlock replied.

"Look for what?" John hissed as he started looking at the books that were neatly arranged on the shelf.

"Anything that can prove that Lewis killed my uncle," Sherlock hissed back, a little annoyed with John's stupidity.

"Well what does that look like!" John almost shouted, more than angry at having to break into a bank at midnight and then spend a whole hour and a half crawling around some cramped air vents.

"Dear God, John," Sherlock spun round to look at his flatmate. "A confession because he felt guilty; reasons as to why Lewis killed him: blackmail, money, ransom, threat – all can be found written down or in a diary. Maybe my uncle was cheating with his girlfriend, maybe my uncle owed money, or Lewis owed my uncle money. His organiser, it can tell us where he was at what time, his computer will have e-mails – again going back to reasons as to why he killed – might also have a confession to his girlfriend. His books, he might have something on ways to kill people or something like that, or a secret message written down in them – something, just something, ANYTHING! John, just find something, or I swear I'm going to break down soon..." Sherlock spoke so quickly, John only just got what he had said. The detective leaned against the wall and breathed deeply, a hand on the left side of his head.

"I found something," Lily's little voice cut in. Both men stood up straight and looked at her. She blinked as she stared back at them. John and Sherlock walked round the desk and stared at the computer screen. Lily had got Lewis's email's up on the screen.

"How'd you guess his password for the computer and his emails?" Sherlock asked.

"The same way you do," Lily flipped her hair back. "I observe," she said, trying to look smart and professional. John snorted, trying to hold back his laughter as Sherlock looked at her and simply frowned.

"Hang on, this e-mail here says that your uncle is threatening Lewis to 'return the money or I'll tell the police'" John read. "What money?"

"The money Lewis stole. Daddy had proof that he did it," Lily explained, smiling at him. John was reading the e-mail though.

"But what proof?" Sherlock asked looking over the desk and back through a few emails.

"This proof," Lily held up a file. "Daddy was able to print off the fact that half a million pounds had been put into Mister Lewis's bank before Mister Lewis deleted it from the system," she explained. She almost sounded twice her age when she spoke.

"A good reason to kill your dad, but no proof that he actually did it," John sighs, frustrated that this was all a waste of time. Sherlock groaned and kicked the desk so hard, most of the objects on it moved.

"If you'd look past your nose, the murder weapon is in the room," Lily said blankly, staring into space.

"What?" both men asked shocked. Lily nodded in the direction she was staring in. Both men turned to see that hanging on a nail by a little bit of rope, was an unwashed knife with blood on it.

"Mister Lewis did tell me once that his office door is _always _open," Lily said.

"Explains why we would never find it. When the doors open you can't see it!" Sherlock clapped his hands together excitedly. Lily tried to hide a smile, as she knew he was happy for finding out who killed his uncle, her dad.

"Hang on, we were standing right next to it only a few moments ago... How'd we miss it?" John asked, completely confused.

"Because you're both adults... Adults are stupid," Lily said and they both turned to glare at her.

Lily giggled like the little girl she was.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you all think?<strong>

**Review please!**


	5. Adults are stupid

**LAST CHAPTER!**

**Thank you all who reviewed, put this on alert and on their favourites.**

**Enjoy, and look out for my next story!**

* * *

><p>Lily straightened the bow that her hair was being held up in. The court case for the murder of her Mummy and Daddy had finished the week before, and now it was time for the very important court case.<p>

Who she had to live with.

She straightened the bow again, feeling as if it wasn't placed rightly on her head. Undoing the black and white striped ribbon her long hair fell down her back, the straight blond strands reaching her waste. Lily breathed in deeply and when she exhaled, she shook slightly. She was nervous. She had rights to be. However, she was like Sherlock a little, she didn't want emotions getting to her... At least not the bad ones. Redoing the bow, her hair was lifted up, making it lighter. She gripped the end of her dress, a beautiful blue with orange flowers. She gave a small turn and looked at herself in the mirror.

The adults don't know what she wants, most of them don't even care.

"Lily," a woman in a smart suit said, coming into the room. "It's time to be in the court room."

Looks like she'd have to do something about it herself.

* * *

><p>Sherlock sat down and looked across at his other aunt and uncle. Sherlock's father had two brothers and was the youngest out them. Lily's father had been the middle child and the man across the courtroom was the eldest. Sherlock had always hated his uncle Lenard for three simple reasons. 1) He'd always thought that Sherlock was completely useless and couldn't do a thing right; 2) he always put the blame on others for his mistakes and 3) he was generally not a nice person you'd want to be around. Sherlock could never understand how his wife had wanted to marry him for love. Sherlock's and his uncle's eyes meet for a brief second before they looked away.<p>

Sherlock didn't care if Lily wanted to live with them or not, he refused to let her go live with them.

The consulting detective looked round the room and saw a few other people – friends of Lily's parents – who were also able to gain custody of Lily. None of them seemed perfect, all boring people with boring jobs, but one of them would have to do for Lily. He'd just have to visit a lot to make it worthwhile until she could move out.

"So, will we need to be sorting out sleeping arrangements when we get back to the flat," John whispered to Sherlock looking round the courtroom.

"What?" Sherlock whispered back looking at his friend then away again. John turned his head to look at Sherlock.

"Well I'm assuming that we're here to try and gain custody of Lily," the army doctor said. Sherlock rolled his eyes. How typical of his flatmate to think that.

"John –"

"Look, I'm, oddly fine with it... I however will say now, she will attend school and will have a bedtime."

"John –"

"And no more dragging her into cases!"

"John she's _not _coming home with us!" Sherlock interrupted him.

"What?" John asked more than a little shocked.

"I can't have a child living with me... She'd be in too much danger and I couldn't raise a child even with all the knowledge of being a parent and not being, well... _me,_" Sherlock said, raising the collar of his coat. John sighed as he was doing the whole 'mysterious with the coat and cheekbones' thing.

"So... Why are we here?" John asked, not going to even bother arguing about why they cannot have a child.

"To make sure someone sensible gains custody of Lily," Sherlock replied, giving John a look that made it seem obvious. A silence fell on the two.

"What if... What if Lily wants to be with you?" John asked, Sherlock had only just thought of that.

What if Lily wanted to be with him? He wanted what was best for Lily and what was best for her was not being with him. However, he could not just turn her away if she expected him to save her. Did she expect him to save her? Sherlock groaned as he realised that the whole situation had become so much more complicated.

Suddenly, the judge entered and all were asked to rise. After doing so, the court was under way. Sherlock looked down at Lily. She was doodling in a notebook.

"Mr Holmes and Mrs Holmes, Mr Davies, Miss Heart and Mr Holmes, you are all been given the choice to take custody of young Lily by her parents, Mr and Mrs Kittson. Now all we have to do is decide who Lily will be going home with," the judge sighed and pulled out some papers.

"Miss Heart," the judge started. "I do believe that you are in the best position in terms of time being at home to look after Lily and money wise to look after her –"

"Can't let Lily stay with her, she's an ex-alcoholic," Sherlock blurted out. He sniffed the air. "Smells like she's back on the drinking too," he said and his uncle could not help but smile. Miss Heart stiffened and the judge moved in his seat, feeling a little awkward.

"Alright," the judge said, breaking the silence. "Mr Davies, money wise you're fine, but you will be able to try and be at home for Lily more?"

"Ye-"

"No, he's getting promoted and thinking of asking his assistant to marry him – Both been in a secret relationship for over a year and a half now? Maybe two years? No time for a child or the space in the one bedroom apartment," Sherlock finished. His uncle's smile broadened as John shook his head.

"Sherlock, stop," John whispered, feeling slightly embarrassed.

"Mr and Mrs Holmes –"

"Continuously busy, won't have a spare moment for her, space and money yes, but Mr Holmes has had a little history of abuse –"

"This is bloody ridicules!" roared Miss Heart and the whole court was up shouting and arguing. Sherlock grinned stupidly and was trying hard not to laugh at the mess he had proudly made. John didn't know what to do or say, he just sat there mouth hanging open.

Why were they making such a fuss over this?

"Simple. Lily has a lot of money that these people could spend," Sherlock shouted over every else's shouts. John was going to reply, but then decided against it. He leaned back and let everything happen.

"Excuse me," Lily said and everyone went quiet as she stood up. They'd all forgotten that she was there. "I have an idea… Can you stupid people shut up for just a minute and listen to it? I know you all have low IQ's, but that's no excuse not to listen to me," Lily smiled sweetly.

There and then, John Watson knew that Lily Kittson was most certainly related by blood to the one and only consulting detective, Sherlock Holmes.

* * *

><p><em>Two weeks later…<em>

Lily walked out of her classroom, grabbed her bag off her coat peg, and walked towards the exit of the school building. She stopped for a second and let every other child run past her, excited for the weekend and all the little wonders that they would get up to with their friends. Lily only had one friend and she had moved school. After most of the kids had left, Lily then continued to walk.

"Lily!" the high-pitched voice of her teacher stopped her dead in her tracks. She turned on her heels to look at her. "Lily dear, don't forget to pick up on your homework," her teacher said. Sherlock's words whispered in Lily's head: _'__School work, boring, school's boring'. _

Lily smiled and simply said, "Yes miss."

"Also, I'm glad things got better for you, Miss Holmes," she said and disappeared back into the classroom. Lily's smile grew as she left her school.

She walked for about a minute down the road and climbed into the long black car.

"Nice day Lily?" Anthea asked, not looking up from her mobile. The car pulled away from the curb and started to drive off down the road.

"Fine thank you," Lily replied with little emotion. Playing mind games with her cousin's PA was always fun.

"Mycroft apologizes for not being able to pick you up from school. So does Sherlock, and Watson offered to pick you up, but neither Holmes liked that idea," she said, smiling at an email. _I wonder why, _Lily thought. _Oh yah, John can be fun, but ordinary fun…_

"Will they visit later?"

"They said they'd try. Where are we taking you? Baker Street? Mycroft's? Or back to your house?" Anthea asked, actually looking up from her phone and meet the little girl's eyes.

Lily was now more than happy that Mycroft had taken her in and given her, her own house that she could live in without any adults. She could be with everyone she wanted to be with, without being in any danger, taking up any space or needing to be looked after.

_Adults are stupid, so…_

"Home please… I'm behind on my homework anyhow," Lily said, feeling that she had done something right.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you all enjoyed it, look out for my next story.<strong>

**Thanks again for reading.**

**Review please!**


End file.
